


To the Ends of the Earth

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Make You Feel My Love [18]
Category: Hugh Jackman (actor)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hugh included, in which everyone in Hugh Jackman's family is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nothing that I wouldn't do. Go to the ends of the Earth for you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Ends of the Earth

“No, yeah, I can do that,” Hugh said into his mobile, flipping through his planner as he did so. “Sure, yes. I’ll be there.” He hung up and set the phone down on his desk before running his fingers through his hair. Ava peered at him from her child-sized armchair in the corner of his office.

“Are you leaving again?” Ava asked. Hugh turned in his seat and beckoned for her to come closer. Oscar peered into the room, then ran in when he saw Ava climbing into Hugh’s lap. He decided to stand instead, but he gripped his father’s sleeve regardless.

“I’ll only be gone for a week,” Hugh promised them, “but I’ll call you on Skype three-”

“ _Dad_ ,” Ava interrupted. Hugh rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Fine. Only twice?”

“Twice is fine,” Ava agreed. Oscar nodded eagerly, ready to agree with his father and sister.

“Twice a day, then,” Hugh amended. “And I’ll text you if anything cool happens. Sound like a plan?”

“Yup!” Ava said, hopping onto the floor and taking off. Oscar hugged his father quickly, then ran off after Ava. Deb stepped into the room.

“You’re lucky we raised such agreeable children,” Deb commented. Hugh stuck his tongue out at her, but she just shoved his chair over in retaliation.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
